Earth One Orgins: Krishna
I just couldn’t take it anymore, all the stress, all the teasing, and lots more. And the worst part is that it’s all my own fault. I can’t make friends, I forget to do homework, and my parents don’t believe the stuff that happened at school. I constantly embarrased myself when I was little. Sometimes I wish I could undo all those things, I wonder what my life would be if that happened. I was in math class, I got everything set up while Mr. Cobalt was waiting for the class to settle down. “Okay! Everyone get out your homework please” he said. Sure I said that I don’t finish homework , but sometimes I do. So when I reached into my bag… It was not there. Sorry I mixed things up. I finish homework but then… I forget them, and this always happens. “No homework from you Noah?” said Mr. Cobalt, “Fine, 4 points off, get it to me by tomorrow At least he’s generous enough to give me a second chance. My name is Noah Vilgaxsane, I’m fifteen and I currently reside in a neighborhood called Lakeshore. I would say I am interested in a few things that my friends aren’t into as much as I am. It keeps me away from getting my homework finished. Apparently, a giant floating treehouse is right outside my door, some kind of base for a secret organization called Kids Next Door that only kids know about; A black-ops team called KND Sct. V5 resides at Lakeshore. Sometimes I felt like joining that place, but I didn’t want to, they wouldn’t enjoy me. I kinda lack the common sense. The thing is I am a procastinator, I push things to the last minute and I desperately try to resolve it. My friend Flint says that it’s always easy to get an A at our school. But I tell him that he isn’t me. My sister Pepper is better at everything than me, and she never lets me talk to her. “Hey Pepper?” I would say. “No, get out” she would say. She basically hated me. I wish it would all end, all of my problems, because as far as I know, there isn’t a single person on the planet exactly like me. “Please God,” I said, “Help me” The next day I felt humid all of a sudden, and something didn’t feel right about the ground, there were green glowing transparent veins all over the place. “Okay, that’s wei-“ BOOM! Something had crashed on me and no one heard it…and it just killed me. While I was dead, I had some sort of vision, a vision of two people conversing, one was wearing gold armor and the other was wearing a black/red hood. Was this hell? No it couldn’t be, otherwise I’d see Adolf Hitler. After their conversation ended, one of the men walked towards me. No not a man, a……teenager? Then a bright light, and I had come back to life. I felt so weak, so vunerable and dead. And the next thing I know, I’m back on the ground. Then I had another vision, it didn’t feature the two men conversing again, this time I had a vision of me, and I was running. After that, I woke up in class, with no idea on how I got there. I found myself in Science class. Mr. Thomas was talking about the biology of a snake, which creeped me out. After class ended, Mr. Thomas asked me to stay for a little while longer. I knew what this was about, he was going to talk about my missing assignments and how most of them weren’t even started. I prepared myself for a huge lecture. “Noah, I just want to say good job, I don’t know what hit you but keep it up! Oh and thanks for the missing papers and good job on finally completing them!” Oh! I guess it wasn’t a lectu- wait, what? “Oh,” I said “Uh…thanks?” I ran off, confused. None of what Mr. Thomas said made any sense whatsoever, and he’s supposed to be the science teacher! I clearly remember that I didn’t finish the papers last night, and even if I didn’t I couldn’t have done it in the morning. After that I checked with my other teachers and they said that they received their own assort of my missing papers and I also completed them today as well! I don’t know what you’re talking Noah, I’m pretty sure that you handed them in today before class began, good job on that” said Mr. Cobalt. What. Is going on? Suddenly, I started to get new memories, memories of me finishing all my papers at superspeed in the morning, but how could I have done that? For one I never had superspeed, and two, how could I have done that all in the morning?! I barely had any time before-. The explosion! Maybe that explosion had something to do with this, maybe those two men and one of them shining a light at me had something even more to do with this, maybe they added something that gave me…something, I don’t know what. A few nights later (with more finished assignments), I had one last vision, one that showed me some kind of blue fire surrounded by space, a constellation showed up to in the form of a mouth. There weren’t that many stars outside the constellation, but a tad too many inside the mouth. Wait, mouth, space, stars inside but not actually apart of the constellation, a blue aura? That sounded weird and familiar, as if I heard it in a myth. I woke up and checked to see if my parents were asleep, and they were. So I quickly searched the internet for ‘universe in mouth’ and it gave me results of Lord Krishna, the hindu god of mischief and the 8th avatar of Lord Vishnu. Then it hit me. I was possessed by a god. But the moment I thought about it, Krishna finally reveiled himself to me. “Hello Noah, I’ve been watching you” he said. “Why,” I said, “So you can live on, eh? Why’d you do it? Everything wa-”. “-s going perfectly fine until I showed up, yeah I know what you’re going to say Noah, and your life didn't look good from the looks of it. Besides, you don’t even know why I ‘possessed you’ so can you please listen now?” said Krishna. “I brought you back to life because I feel that you and I are not so different.” “Not-Not so different, what do you mean?” “Well for starters, how many mischievous things have you ever done?” I thought back to when I was a kid, I used to pull off the best pranks back then. When I was six, I offered someone a small carton of milk with a straw in it, oblivious to the guy, the straw was connected to a bag of water-soaked ketchup, which apparently had a low viscosity thanks to the water. So when the kid sipped it, he drank tomato, not milk. When I was nine, I woke up at 5:55 in the morning and took my tablet and played a really, really loud death metal song from under my parents bed, and oddly enough, they didn’t get mad at me. Similarly, Krishna was the god of mischief. “Oh…” I said, sensing what he meant. “And besides, you did want to improve?” he said. “Uh…….yeeessss?” I said. “There we go-” “I get it, and don’t use my catchphrase.” I said. I still was completely confused, if this guy was technically hosting me, then wouldn’t I have my conscience active? “Actually, your conscience tapped into a force I like to call the symbol.” said Krishna. Okay, so he can read minds, and what’s the symbol? “The symbol is your second conscience activated by me, once tapped into the symbol, you gain similar abilities and intelligence to me, basically, you turn into a transhuman of some sort.” “Okay, so you gave me powers, what should I do with it?” “Nothing much, I would recommend using the symbol for getting school stuff acomplished. I mean I’m not expecting you to become a superhero or anything” he said. After that, he vanished. The next couple of days were filled with good grades and more control over the symbol. My classmates also stopped teasing me for an unknown reason. At first I thought that this new life couldn’t change anymore, and to be honest, I was unbelievably wrong. On Saturday morning, a breaking news report started talking about some weird alien invasion using green meteorites to infect the planet until it is swallowed by a ginormous planet called Fusion. Apparently the green meteorites were the same that nearly killed me. An Alien Invasion. Perfect. And you know what, I’m gonna help! I really don’t care what he said, the powers were getting a little boring, I mean I had to use them in some other way, not to mention a comic said something about great power having great responsibility, so that too. I decided to use as little of the symbol as I possibly could, another thing is I needed to keep my identity secret, not because of evil attacking my family, but because I get really overwhelmed when fame comes near me. The first thing I did was order a black spandex mask with two little eyeholes in which I stuck two blue lenses from swimming goggles in it, then I cut the top part of the mask off. I then got a black spandex suit and a material for “rubber” armor that was colored blue. I found myself a good logo, which happened to be a digitized version of an abandoned Hindu symbol that I found as a kid. Krishna helped me with my weapons choice, saying that he had a (unbelievably huge) sword of his own and that he would recommend me to have one of my own. I chose two katanas as my melee weapons. I equipped myself a pair of electric batons to stun the fusions (and if I lost my katanas, I would use them as kali sticks). I then created a weapon that ejected a razor-sharp disc that multiplied itself onto the gauntlet (courtesy of Krishna) once the original was fired, similar to when Krishna spun a metal plate to decapitate people. Finally, my costume was completed, my equipment assembled and my- Oh dang, I thought, I gotta come up with a name. Carson? No, too unrelated. Arjun? Good one, but no. Ashoka? No, he was real. And then it hit me. I would take up the name of the god of mischief, the god with a universe in his mouth, and most importantly, the guy who saved me from death: I AM KRISHNA. Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction